A tad odd
by Grillows-MerDer
Summary: Response to a challenge


A Tad Odd

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Excpet Cindy Watts.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A response to a challenge

Pairing: Grillows of course. Maybe some Snickers

Catherine Willows walks down the hallway of CSI getting looks from other people in the lab. She smells. Like fish. That's where her crime scene was. A fish market in one of the not so good areas of Las Vegas. She needs a shower. In her left hand is a rather big evidence bag. It's content is a large fish. Catherine knows that people are also looking at it and wondering about it. She doesn't think she has ever had such a weird piece of evidence before. She sighs and walks logs all her evidence in, that's including the dead fish. Catherine heads for the lockerroom in desprate need of a shower and clean clothes. She see's Grissom her boss. Not only is he her boss but her best friend, her boyfriend and the love of her life. She smiles at him stoping infront of him

"Hey Grissom. I know I smell like fish" Catherine shrugs as Grissom smiles at her.

"I was just about to go get a shower and put on clean good smelling clothes." Catherine takes a step closer to Gil and lowers her voice. "You are more then welcome to join me" Catherine smirks at him and winks. Gil smiles warmly at her

"Sorry Cath you know I would but I cant. But I will make it up to you at home" Grissom gives her a peck on the cheek and starts wlaking away. Catherine turns and watches his retreating back calling after him "I'm holding you too that" Catherine smirks and walks off

Meanwhile Sara Sidle and Nick Stokes are in the break room sitting on the couch watching a movie. Oceans 12 is playing and Sara has a goofy smile on her face. Nick looks down at her seeing the smile.

"Whats with the smile?"

Sara looks at him quickly then moves her eyes back to the TV "Brad Pitt" That all that she says. Nick looks slightly confused.

"What does Brad Pitt have to do with anything?"

Sara looks at him with mock hurt.

"Nicholas Stokes I cant believe you just said that" Sara is shocked

Nick is more confused "What is so special about Brad Pitt?" Nick is curious.

"Brad Pitt is very hot and a great actor. I have the bigest crush on him"

Nick's smile fades a tad when he hears that. He has had a think for Sara sense day one. He esxuses himself and stands up leaving. Sara can sense the change in his attitude and gets up following him "Nick wait"

Warrick is on his way to Hodges to see if he got anything helpful from the sample he gave him. As he walks into trace he is met by Hodges dancing and listening to his Ipod. Warrick chuckles to himself. Hodges is just letting go. Every part of his body is moving and it looks as if someone could get hurt standing too close to him. Warrick takes the risk and takes a few steps forward and taps his shoulder. Hodges turns around sharply a look of shock and slight fear on his face. He takes out his headphones and turns off his Ipod

"God Warrick you scared me. What do you want?"

Warrick cocks an eyebrow at the lab tech

"Sorry for interupting…what ever it was that I interupted but I need to know if you got anything from my sample that I sent you." Warrick crosses his arms over his chest looking at the man.

Hodges nods his head and grabs a sheet of paper from the counter surface looking at it. The reason that he was dancing is because he has been in a very good mood ever sinse him and this girl named Cindy Watts have been going out.

"The stain that was on the fiber was hot sauce. Don't know which kind or who sells it but its hot sauce"

Warrick takes the paper "Thanks man. I will let you get back to your ealier activities." Warrick turns and leave chuckling to himself once again. He never thought he would see Hodges dancing around the trace lab. He goes off to find Grissom.

Greg Sanders sneezes. His head feels all stuffed up and he cant hearly clearly. 'Stupid allergies' he thinks to himself. Why did he have to be allergic to cotton balls. He could wear coton clothes and such things but there was something in cotton balls that made him get all stuffed up. He hates it. He walks to the locker room to see if he has anything in his locker to help his head cold caused by the evil cotton balls. He is surprised to see what he does when he enters the locker room. Sara is laying on the ground with Nick hovering over her.'Well well well what do we have here' He thinks to himself. He takes a few steps fowars and clears his throat. "Am I interupting?"

Nick looks up at Greg and Sara does her best to look at him

"G its not what it looks like. Sara got light headed and fell to the ground" It was the truth. They were in a heated argument and Sara got light headed and crashed to the floor. Sara manages to get up looking at Greg.

"Nick is telling the truth." Greg gives them a look and they look back at him. Greg can tell that they are telling the truth. He turns and leaves.

A/N: Review please. These were the things that I needed to include in my story

A large fish

A movie star

A crush on a movie star

Most unlikely person dancing to an Ipod

A freakish allergy

Something that looks compromising but isnt.

If Hodges had a girlfriend

I hope you liked it


End file.
